The present invention relates generally to the field of routing information in a computer system, and more particularly to a method and system of routing requests for authorized approval.
Modern businesses often employ integrated computer systems to gather and record information from various departments and operations. Such integrated systems allow information to be efficiently shared between departments. Information collected may include accounting records, payroll records, personnel records, manufacturing records, and the like.
Integrated computer systems may employ a workflow application to allow authorized personnel in a hierarchical structure to approve requests routed to them. A hierarchical structure could be established as administrative, financial, etc. Such workflow applications generally route requests based on defined procedures that may vary based on departments, operations, and special circumstances. As a result, many workflow procedures must generally be specifically defined and maintained.
Accordingly, need has arisen in the art for improved routing of applications for approval. The present invention provides a method and system of routing requests for authorized approval that substantially reduce or eliminate problems associated with prior systems and methods as well as improving the movement of work by automating manual tasks.
In accordance with the present invention, a method and system for routing requests for authorized approval may comprise automatically determining approvals required for authorization of a request. A valid agent to provide one of the approvals required for authorization of the request may be determined. The requests may be automatically routed to the valid agent for approval. After approval, it may be automatically determined if the approvals required for authorization of the request have been obtained.
More specifically, in accordance with the one embodiment of the present invention, the system may also comprise a decision module and a validation module. The decision module may interrogate a set of country and contract rules to determine country specific approval processing information for authorization of the application. The validation module may interrogate an approval table and limit table to determine a designated number of approvals required and designated approval level for authorization of the request.
The system may also comprise a set of country rules and a set of contract rules. In this embodiment, the decision module may interrogate the set of country rules to determine country specific approval processing information for authorization of the application. The decision module may interrogate the set of contract rules to determine contract specific approval processing information for authorization of the application.
Technical advantages of the present invention include providing an approval process which determines validation of authorization. In particular, the limit table may provide approval level and monetary limits of valid agents. Approval of a request may be validated by determining if the monetary amount of the request is within the level and monetary limits of one or more valid agents providing approval to the request. Additionally, the approval table may provide the number of approvals required for authorization of the request. Approval of the request may be validated by determining if that number of approvals have been obtained.
Another technical advantage of the present invention includes allowing the number of approvals required for authorization of a request to be altered as business processes change without having to redefine the workflow process. In particular, the approval table may include the number of approvals required for authorization of requests. The number of approvals required for authorization of a request may be altered by simply updating the approval table.
Other technical advantages of the present invention include allowing workflow to be routed differently in special circumstances. In particular, a set of country rules may specify country specific approval processing required for authorization of a request initiated in that country. Additionally, a set of contract rules may specify contract specific approval processing required for authorization of a request initiated under that contract. These rules may be interrogated during the workflow process to also provide special agent processing required for authorization of the request.
Other technical advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to one skilled in the art from the following figures, descriptions, and claims.